transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Playing Catch Up
Zoom zoom zoom! Blurr speeds off down the interstate to meet Bumblebee outside of San Franscisco's city limits. It's been a while since he's hit the roads on Earth, since lately there's been so much going on elsewhere in the galaxy. But it would appear that lately, the Decepticons have begun to refocus their efforts here. For what reason he's not quite sure, but he's determined to find out sooner rather than later. Parked. Idle. Waiting. The VW Beetle that is clearly Bumblebee is waiting for the Blurr. When the hovercar gets within range, Bumblebee speaks up with ease and without even a hint of anything but teasing in his tone. "It's about time!" Bee revs his engine a little bit to make it seem like he actually stands a chance at what may be about to transpire. "What you think? First one to the nearest Decepticon facility gets to infiltrate it?" The STAKES! Blurr swerves hard off of the highway and lands on a ramp, heading for a less traffic-ridden road. Upon finding Bumblebee and hearing his teasing, he laughs. "I'm not sure I'd be able to let you infiltrate a base without me. Maybe I'll let you go in first while I watch the perimeter. Okayreadysetgo!" And without much warning, he zooms off, dust flying up in his wake. The HumbleBee tears off with some moderate speed. It is not a very fast vehicle at all. In fact, the amount of dust that is flying back towards him as he speeds off after Blurr overtakes his own dust and it simply makes the beetle look like it hasn't even taken to the road yet. "Don't think I'm gonna' let you win just because you coast at the speed of light!" Bee's not even sure if Blurr is still close enough to hear that, but he says it anyway! Blurr laughs and shows off a bit, though he doesn't quite hit maximum velocity. Because if he did then Bumblebee might not even be able to see him. He weaves across the entire width of the road, and when a truck towing two full-sized trailers appears on the other side of the road, he just baaaarely misses a head-on collision with it. Despite this, he doesn't act like anything out of the ordinary happened. Especially since he totally did that on purpose for the sheer thrill of doing it. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone else, though. "Tch, don't be ridiculous, Bumblebee--no one can move at FTL on the surface of a planet like this one." Bumblebee has some killer optics so he might be able to see the Blurr anyway. But there's a silent thanks within the beetle that Blurr is moving at a slow enough speed for Bee to keep up. Visually anyway. "I know you wanted to fill me in on everything. Go ahead. It should only take you a nano or two. Bumblebee is speeding along as fast (not very) as he can and he bobs and weaves with ease, himself. He can see oncoming traffic miles away. Awesome headlights. Blurr falls back a little bit more until he's at Bee's side. He opens a private hailing frequency. "Ha ha, well I could, but if I did it that way, you wouldn't be able to keep up. I've already alerted you to all of the important stuff, anyway. Prowl's going to be looked at by Operations next mega-cycle. For us...I think the next step is figuring out how much the Decepticons have already found out from Bombshell and Shrapnel. After all, they did bring Kickback back into the fold. So if we have issues with Prowl--we might want to learn a thing or two from them." "Count me in." Bee slows down a little too. Just to make it look like he actually had to slow down to let Blurr keep up with him. He doesn't dare let on that he wishes he could speed around like Blurr. Sometimes, his vehicle mode is such a pain. Maybe he's going to have to look into some upgrades or something. He wasn't even this slow on Cybertron! "I never did like those insects. They give names like mine a bad rep!" Blurr may look like he has it all together, but he does have his insecurities. Quite a few, in fact. So hopefully Bee doesn't wish too hard that he were like Blurr. "We'll have to see what we can find out from Prowl first...by the way, how did your mission go? I'm glad you finished the job." "Piece of cake." Bee leaves out the parts where he almost died. A lot. Because he already figures that everybody doesn't think he can take care of himself so he's not about to give them more reason to worry. "I really hope we can reactivate Prowl to Our Prowl. I missed him. Or still miss him, I guess." Bee swerves around something in the road. "It'll get us that much closer to bringing Optimus back..." "Glad to hear it." Bumblebee's not the only who's good at acting like he's got it all together when he doesn't really. In fact, Blurr's a expert at that. He's done it his entire life. "One way or another, we will get to the bottom of this. We'll do whatever's necessary to make sure Archaeonix doesn't get the jump on us. Though even if we do succeed...I've got a feeling in my circuits that he wanted this to happen. For what reason I have no idea. But we might as well let him think we never suspected a thing. If he's has any serious downfalls, overconfidence has got to be one of them." "We'll handle it. We always do." Bee is more worried about Prowl than anything else. He's certainly not caring about Archaeofail or whatever. There's more important things at stake. Like the RETURN OF OPTIMUS PRIME. Or something. Maybe he shouldn't be so obsessed with Optimus and Prowl. Oh well. Too late. "You just let me know what you need me to do and I'll get right on it." Bee is always so eager to jump in and save the day. Now if only he had the skills to do that... "Well...for now we need to wait on a report from Operations, but there is that drone network we procured a few deca-cycles back. I've been working on manipulating it to glean intel or even just get in the way of every Decepticon operation on Cybertron in every way possible. And looking into new ways of putting them to work. We could always use volunteers for that project, since some of the control arrays require local access." Blurr knows Bee's an optimist, but the carefree 'we'll just handle it' tone doesn't sit very well with him. "Easier said than done." he quips, then begins to speed up. "Not everything just ends up pulling through for us. Well--back to work!" And the courier speeds off, quickly disappearing into the distance.